


Hooked on a feeling

by MandyHopesan



Series: The dancing detective [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Burlesque, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, catcalling, john can cook fight me, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wasn't the only one who made observations at 221B Baker Street, John did too. His was mostly just not as exciting as Sherlock's, but lately some of his observations had gotten his attention. An example of this were that every Friday Sherlock took an early shower, washed and styled his hair, made a ruckus going throw his wardrobe, packed a duffel bag and left. He didn't get back until 3-4 am the next morning and by Saturday evening they had more money on their bill account. This pattern was only changed by cases. At first the doctor didn't pay it any mind, the detective did have a strange set of habits, but one night he decided to follow his flat mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I got hooked on the idea of Burlesque!lock and since it wasn't much to read I wrote something of my own. For the burlesque part I took classes in this awesome dance for one term so if I don't make any sense feel free to ask. Thanks to my lovely beta AlexBSChris for helping me out. And oh I'm new to this site so I blame all mistake on that. Comments and kudos are very much welcomed.

Sherlock wasn't the only one who made observations at 221B Baker Street, John did too. His was mostly just not as exciting as Sherlock's, but lately some of his observations had gotten his attention. An example of this were that every Friday Sherlock took an early shower, washed and styled his hair, made a ruckus going throw his wardrobe, packed a duffel bag and left. He didn't get back until 3-4 am the next morning and by Saturday evening they had more money on their bill account. This pattern was only changed by cases. At first the doctor didn't pay it any mind, the detective did have a strange set of habits, but one night he decided to follow his flat mate. The main reason was that he was pissed at him. Earlier that week Sherlock had interrupted his date, gotten himself hurt and left discussing experiment in the kitchen again. So when Sherlock swooped out of the flat John had quickly put his novel down and followed him. Luckily for him, on Fridays Sherlock apparently walked. He followed his friend through London to the parts that were frequented by party people and students. The chase became easier now, since John wasn't exactly unaware of this area. After a while Sherlock slipped through the backdoor of a building called "Mercus". In John's time that building had hosted a rather crappy but cheap bar, now it seemed to be some kind of fancy club with dance shows. The doctor circled the club a couple of times to make it less obvious that he was stalking his flat mate. He didn't think spotting Sherlock inside would be very hard, like seriously that man was ridiculously tall, not to mention that face with those cheekbones..... Realizing his thought had spun off in clearly of limits lines John shook his head and entered. The first thing that he noticed was the music. He had never heard something like that before. The song had a clear beat and somehow managed to be both sensual and sexy at the same time. The next thing he saw was the stage. Well he was right, Sherlock wasn't hard to spot. 


	2. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think Sherlock wouldn't notices John you were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 8 chapters before putting it here so I will just post them all.

Sherlock had known that John was following him the moment he stepped out of the door. But he had to give his dear doctor some credit, he had been discreet about it. When Sherlock had left he had sat in his chair with a new cuppa and a novel looking like he had no intention to leave at all. The giveaway had been earlier then Sherlock prepared himself. John always at least raised an eyebrow at the ruckus he made, but today it had been nothing. At first the detective wrote it of as John still being angry with him. That had made him uneasy, he didn't like it when John was angry with him. John was one of those things in the world that just shouldn't be angry, sad or distressed it was just wrong and then the whole world was wrong until the matter had been restored. John seemed to think that Sherlock did everything to piss him of but that really wasn't the case rather the opposite and he couldn't understand why John.... Bam! At this point Sherlock smacked the door shut in his mind palace. Going down that corridor only led to pain, not doing that now thank you very much. The dead giveaway had been that John didn't look up when he left anyway. John ALWAYS look up when he left. He had since the study in pink, Sherlock secretly liked the name it was dramatic, he thought it had something to do with last time John didn't check he had run off with a serial killer. His doctor was overprotective sometimes. He didn't mind that though or the tailing. It was exciting that John was tailing HIM for a change. He was quit skilful really, Sherlock would make sure to compliment him for that later. John said it was nice to compliment people, it was only too bad for him that Sherlock had memorized the sound of his footsteps and could always notice him then he wanted. He had a whole wing set aside for John in his mindpalace slowly filling it up with every little detail that made John his John. He spend the rest of the walk to "Mercus" in the John wing sorting through his expressions trying to deduct which one he would wear then he saw Sherlock today. Oh it was so exciting. Quietly slipping through the staff door, Sherlock quickly headed towards his dressing room. In his head he was already sorting through the big Victorian closet in his mindpalace working out which outfit would be best for today. Purple he thought, John had always paid extra attention to his purple shirt, and black lace too. A smirk spreading on his face he opened the door and spared no time starting to undress as soon as it closed again. From his bag he gathered today's outfit: black fishnet socking, a pair of black mini shorts that hugged his arse closely, a tank top of fine black lace and as top of the crown a purple corset with black ribbons. This particular corset was one of his favourites and it had been customised for him. Sherlock shivered a bit of excitement for his John to see him in it as he laced it on. He then sat down for some quick make up. Mascara, black eyeliner, a hint of purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick quickly went on with precise and practiced movements. After a second of thoughts he added some colour to highlight his cheekbones. Today was special nobody could blame him for putting in some extra efforts. Lastly he picked a pair of rich purple jazz heals and bent down to lace them one. Just as he finished the manger knocked on the door.   
"Will, are you ready to start your show now?" Sherlock stretched up, an extra 3 cm added to his already spectacular height, let his baritone voice drop to a purr as he answered:  
"Coming right up" and with those words he swooped out of the room. 


	3. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is surprised. (and I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written on my bus-trip to and from school (one hours trip I get board) so it is either early in the morning or late in the afternoon. Ops posted the wrong text first. Fixed now

When you live with the world only consulting detective you really shouldn't let anything surprise you anymore. But still the only thing John could do then he saw Sherlock on stage was to let his chin hit the floor and hoped nobody noticed. Damn that man was hot. Of course he was hot every day of the week, even then he was sulking on the sofa in only a sheet, but this was something special. His long leg was being showed off in skin hugging fishnet socking, the black enlighten his pale skin, those sexy, sexy cheekbones was highlighted by a red blush, not to speak of how close those small shorts that showed off a very fine piece of arse and John was about to lose it then he came to the purple corset. He had never imagined Sherlock wearing anything like that, but now it seemed as the most natural (and sexy) thing in the world. And don't even get him started on his movements. For yes, believe it or not, Sherlock was dancing. John hadn't seen this particular dance form before but it sure suited Sherlock. It was both sensual and brutally honest at once. The movement sensual and beautiful but it was a clear attitude in it. 'This is not the time to get turned on', John quietly reminded himself in his head. Of course Sherlock choose just that moment to find him and lock eyes with him and smirked as he linked arms with the other dancers and kicked his leg straight up the air. 'Oh well' John thought as his knees gave in and he sunk down on a nearby chair 'so much for going by unnoticed'. Then he regained some brain function, he adjusted himself in the chair and lifted his hand to order a pint, now than he was here he could as well enjoy the show but if he was going to need a drink. Then he got his drink he leaned back, crossed his legs and locked his eyes on Sherlock. They would have such as interesting Saturday conversion this week. 


	4. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like Sherlock's co-worker and Sherlock is a tease.

It took Sherlock exactly 3 seconds to notice that John had entered the room from his place on the stage. The amount of expressions that played over his doctor’s face was so fascinating. First the chin drop in surprise, the once over he gave Sherlock and then the oh so delicious flash of lust in his eyes before he tried to collect himself. 'Oh no we can't have that, can we?' Sherlock thought as he locked eyes with John and with a smirk playing on his lips kicked his leg high up in the air. Knowing exactly how this move showed off his body. The sight of John slumping down in a chair after his knees gave up made satisfaction pool in Sherlock’s stomach as he did a couple of struts forward before stepping apart and dipping down. Then he got up again his dear doctor seemed to have settled down and in his hand was a print of beer. 'He was staying' Sherlock deducted and a warm feeling spread in his chest. The warm increased as John capture his eyes and smiled at him. 'He likes it' his brain helpfully supplied. This was going to be a lovely night.

That night Sherlock danced for John. He put all his feeling into the well-practiced movement and kept his eyes locked on his doctor. The world slimmed down to just the two of them. Sherlock built a new room in the John wing there he stored how Johns expression depending on which movement he made. It was glorious. About 3 am when he got off the stage his co-workers couldn't hold their question anymore. 

"Damn Will, you was something extra tonight. Was your boyfriend here or something?" It was Jolene that spoke. She had been his mentor then he first stared at the club, middle age, pansexual, happily married with her wife of 8 years, had one cat. Sherlock couldn't stop the blush that spread to his face.

"Or something" he replied. Jolene's eyes went wide. 

"It was that flat mate of yours, wasn't it?" she asked as she moved towards the stage again.

"I have to get a look" In a flash Sherlock's hand shot out and grabbed her dark brown overarm. 

"No you don't" he hissed

"He is nothing to look at" She just smiled at him. 

"A bit possessive, are we" she said as she patted his hand. 

"No need to worry, run along and change now. I'm sure he is waiting for you" 'John waiting for him' and there was that warm feeling in his chest again. With a short nod he let go of Jolene's arm and walked in long strides towards his dressing room. He made a quick job of changing and didn't bother to remove his makeup. In less than 10 minutes he exited the backdoor and saw a short figure leaning against one of the ally's walls arms crossed over his chest. The warm feeling was back. John waited for him.


	5. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation time! They will actually talk to each other now.

Then Sherlock went off the stage the final time, John paid for his beer and exited the club. After a short discussion with himself he rounded the building to the door Sherlock had entered. Not wanting to get hit on he went a bit into the ally and leaned back against the wall, one foot steadily placed on the wall and armed crossed other his chest. Then he waited. He didn't have to wait long, after about 20 minutes the door opened and the detective exited. John's breath caught in his throat. If his flat mate was hot on stage he was stunning now. He hadn't removed the makeup which enlightened all his attractive face and he still walked with the sensuality he had witness tonight. With a smile playing on his lips John kicked away from the wall and approached Sherlock.

  
"What was that?" he asked. Sherlock seamed to tens up for a moment before he took notice on John's easy tone and smile.

"My part time job" he explained stopping when there was about a meter between them.

"Ah that explains a couple of things" John replied

"But that was not what I was referring to. I meant what were you doing?" This made Sherlock frown.

"Obviously I was dancing John, surely you must be familiar with the concept." John just laughed.

"Once again you missed what I was asking. What kind of dance was it? I have never seen anything like it"

"Oh" the frown between Sherlock’s eyebrow disappeared.

"It is called burlesque. You really need to practice asking more precise question. But your tailing skill are not half bad, I almost didn't notice it." John got a warm feeling in his stomach at Sherlock's compliment. "Not half bad" was high praise in his book. Trying to act casual he just asked:

"What gave me away?"

"You didn't look up and check then I left. You always do that, it started right then you moved in. You are a bit overprotective" Sherlock told him.

"Of good reasons" John mumbled before offering his arm as a joke

"Well shall this overprotective flat mate of yours take you home?" What Sherlock did next surprised him. The detective offered his own arm with the words:

"Logically I should lead since I'm taller". This was sooo not going the way he expected, but to hell if he was going to back down now. With a smile John linked their arms.

"Very well then take me home. I for one would fancy some sleep".


	6. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit of catcalling. No details but it is there. Oh and things start to speed up.

The night had been full of surprises for Sherlock, but he still got thrown off the rack then John offered him his arm. Deciding that mockery would be the best response he had offered his own arm. He DID NOT expect John to take it. Not showing his shock he started to walk out of the ally. Thanks God for the etiquette lessons Mummy had forced on him that allowed him to keep his face. Then the shock faded he started to memorising things. He really, really liked having John in his arm. They easily fell into each other's steps, his about 3,42 cm shorter than his usually long strides. He set a low tempo not wanting this to end too soon. John's arm was a warm weight where it was linked with his. Why haven't they done this earlier? It was heavenly. Would John object if he proposed it on another time or was it a onetime only thing? His thoughts were cut short when they rounded the corner and hit Main Street. It was then the catcalls began. Most of them were aimed at him. Sure he had been catcalled before, he was a popular dancer, but it seemed like him touching another human and being off stage suddenly made him more available. His John reacted well on the inappropriate proposals by yelling at them. He simply yelled back.

"No way, mates! I saw him first!" John didn't seem to mind that everyone thought they were a couple. Normally he would glare and declare that he wasn't gay. His reaction gave Sherlock hope, maybe it wasn't so impossible as he thought to act on the warm feeling in his stomach. Would John.... Once again his thought was cut short by the catcalls, this time aimed at John. That he wouldn't tolerate he thought with a snarl.

"Would not think so. He is with me" he snarled at the offending idiots calling after them. At the same time he slipped his arm out of John's, encircled his wrist and pulled him flushed against is side. Realizing what he had done he tensed a bit. What if he had pushed it too far? He looked down on his doctor but said man just smirked, looked up on him threw his pale lashes and snaked his arm around Sherlock’s wrist putting his hand on his slim hip. Sherlock relaxed, he hadn't pushed it too far. He decided he preferred this way of walking. This display didn't have the desired effect, if something it just increased the catcalls. John spoke up for the first time since they left the ally.

"Now this is just getting ridiculous" Sherlock hummed his approval.

"Quit" he agreed. John continued

"What do we have to do so they get that we're not interested?" He grumbled. An idea crossed Sherlock's mind and pulled away with the spirit of the night as he was he didn't stop to think before he acted on it. He stopped, pulled John around so they were facing each other, bent down and pressed their lips together. At first John didn't react, probably shocked Sherlock’s brain provided, but after a few second he started to kiss back. It wasn't a very long kiss and not really anything special but then they pulled back the catcalls had stopped. They resumed walking but Sherlock's body was full of tension. That certainly had been pushing it too far. After walking about 10 minutes in silence, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Sorry if I pushed it too far" he said quietly

"With what?" John asked sounding completely calm.

"With the kiss" Sherlock replied trying to suppress the blush.

"Ah that" John brought the hand that wasn't on Sherlock's hip up to rub his neck.

"I didn't really mind. In fact you are most welcome to repeat the performance" he said. Now that wasn't any of the 48 possible outcomes that Sherlock had deducted. The combination of John and all surprises he had this evening shortcut the detective’s brain so all he managed to say was:

"But you are not gay." The moment the words left his mouth he silently cursed himself. He could almost hear Mycroft mocking voice: Smooth little brother. Really and you claim to be intelligent. John just chuckled. How dared he?! Didn't he take this seriously?!

"No I'm not" he heard his doctor say. At this point he was beyond so he settled to glare down on the shorter man, raising an eyebrow in demand of an answer. John chuckles had passed on to giggles by the time he filled in the missing piece.

"I'm bisexual"

"Oh" Sherlock’s eyes went wide. That made sense. The rest of the walk home passed in silence, except for John's giggles (but them Sherlock didn't mind, he quit like the sound in fact), and Sherlock rearranged in his John-wing to fit around this new important piece of information.


	7. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....things happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't know what I'm doing anymore. It is spinning out of control.

John giggled all the way home. Because honestly, what could a man do? It had been exciting enough then he had walked with is arm linked with Sherlock, but then the detectives protectiveness then he got catcalled and the kiss. Sherlock "I'm married to my job" Holmes had kissed him. Something John hadn't even allowed himself to dream about. He had been a good kisser too, John really hope he would take him up on the offer to repeat it. It was also his flat mate’s reaction to the reviling of his sexual orientation; it was so typical for Sherlock. John was convinced that he was doing some large work in his mindpalace right now so he kept quiet all the way home. Well except for the giggles, he really couldn't help himself. He just enjoyed being close to Sherlock and if he pressed a little bit closer none of them remarked on it. As they approached the door of 221B Baker Street John started to get a bit unsure. Should he pull away? How should they act towards each other? The most reasonable conclusion he came to was to go to bed and discuss this, whatever it was, tomorrow morning. They climbed the 17 steps still tightly pressed together, not wanting to let the other go. John started to pull away when they had entered the living room prepared to say something like: 'I'm going to bed, good night and talk to you tomorrow'. But as soon as he moved Sherlock's grip got tighter and the detective spoke.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" John's mind went blank and the only word he could choke out was:

"Pardon?" After he regained some brain power he added.

"Aren’t you moving a bit fast now Sherlock?" Said man seemed a bit annoyed with John's reaction.

"I wasn't proposing sex John, just a bit of cuddle and then sleep. Together. In mine or your bed, it doesn't really matter but mine is bigger. You did say you would fancy some sleep right?" He might have said that. It felt like ages ago, when it couldn't be more than an hour. Cuddling with Sherlock sounded nice. More than nice actually, it sounded amazing. He didn't really want to let go of the detective now that he got him close. Without thinking of the consequences he found himself agreeing.

"That sounds nice. Let me change into my pajamas and I will meet you here in 15 min. Guess you want to take a shower after today's work" Sherlock nodded, released his hold on John and started to move away. He got maybe a couple of steps before he stopped, tuned and in two long strides was standing right before John again. He bent down and placed a kiss on John's lips.

"See you soon" he mumbled and then disappeared into the bathroom. John remind in the same place for a while trying to gather up his thoughts again. If Sherlock continued to catch him by surprise like this he would look a lot of stupider in the near future. Oh well that wasn't exactly a problem that needed to be solved at 3 am, John reasoned and moved up the stairs to get his night clothes. During his time in the military he had picked up the habit of sleeping in just his underpants and a T-shirt so it just was to pull on his pants if something happened. And that was a habit he stuck with, it could be useful then one lived with the world’s only consulting detective. Well up in his room he stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of new underwear and an old T-shirt from his time in the army. He had got it from a marine guy and once up on time it had been in the standard dark blue but now it had faded to a lighter shade. It sat tightly over his chest and was soft in a way only well used shirts become. When he was dressed he went downstairs again and sat down in his armchair waiting for his turn to use the bathroom.


	8. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame everything on that it is 3 am. Nobody is sane at 3 in the morning. How did this turn into fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all I had at the moment but more will come. A big thanks to my beta and amazing friend AlexBSChris she is on here and as soon as I figure out how I will do a link to her. I also exist on tumblr and run the little teahouse as Mandy-Hope-san if you wanna find me. While I been posting this I saw this work had got 14 hits and that makes me superexited. Please let me know that you think. Mandy out. The song mention here is from the TV-show Ally McBeal, called Hooked on a feeling an do not belong to me.

Sherlock took his time in the bathroom scrubbing the makeup from his face and washing the sweat away. Mostly he tried to calm down and gather his thoughts. He didn't know what had flown into him then he asked John to sleep with him. Not that he didn't want to mind you, but it was such a risk. For some reason a tune from one of those TV shows his mother had watch drifted throw his mindpalace: "I'm hooked on a feeling. I'm high on believing that you're in love with me". When he had heard the song as a child he had thought it was ridiculous and tried to delete it. Apparently it hadn't worked. Well he could sympathise with it now. It was not really any other explanation to this situation. When he couldn't drag it out anymore he pulled on a light blue T-shirt, fresh underpants and a pair of deep blue silk pyjamas pants. When he exited the bathroom he lost his breath. John was sitting half asleep in his chair, head in his hand, wearing a thin worn T-shirt that hugged his still muscular torso and a pair of underpants. Sherlock had never seen John in this state of undressed before. The consulting detective stopped short for a moment taking in and memorising every new detail of his doctor. When he had everything safely stored away in his John-wing he quietly crossed the room to wake his John. Since he already had gone way out of line today he didn't hold back as usually and placed a kiss on top of John's head before he lightly shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"The bathroom his free" he said quietly as John opened his beautiful blue eyes. His flatmate nodded and rose.

"Be back in a moment" he said and after a micro moment of doubt he rose to his toes and placed a peek on Sherlock's lips. Then John was gone Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play a bit to calm his nerves. He played beautiful tunes that he knew John enjoyed. He played for about a quarter, the day spinning around in his head and slowly getting sorted, deleted or stored away. He heard John quietly entering the room but since he didn't make his presence known Sherlock kept playing until he finished the piece. He slowly put his violin back in the case before turning around. John was leaning against the door frame and once again the detective's breath hitched a bit, his doctor truly was attractive.

"All done?" he question. John nodded and straightened up. Sherlock walked over and offered John his hand, giving him a last chance to choose to back away. Not missing a beat John placed his hand in Sherlock and was rewarded with a squeeze as the resident detective started to lead the way to his bedroom. When they got there they climbed onto the bed and after some tries and rearranging they settled with Sherlock spooning John with the doctor's head resting firmly on his pillow covered arm. The other arm he put around John's waist and pulled him flushed against him. It felt so right finally having John in his arms. They fitted as two pieces of a puzzle knees bend and fitted together. After sharing one last sweet kiss they settled down.

"Good night John" Sherlock whispered near said man’s ear. His low baritone voice made a shiver go throw the smaller man and he replied.

"'Night love" and with these word said they drifted off to sleep.


	9. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up is always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait on the update. It have been a hellish month for both me and my beta, final exams in everything. I had 12 exams, papers, presentations and such. You might have notice that I set a numbers of chapters now and that's because I have finished it and you will get all chapters today. Big thanks to my lovely beta AlexBSChris. More notes at the end of this story. Enjoy.

The next morning John slowly began to stir as offending rays of light danced over his face. To escape he tried to roll over to his other side but failed. Suddenly he became aware of the solid heat against his back and the strong arms that hugged him tight. In fact his attempt to move only made the arm hug him closer. Slowly the day before started to come back to him: following Sherlock, the dance club, the kisses, going to bed together and his last words before falling asleep. A slow blush started to creep onto his face. He normally wasn't much of the blushing type but this was Sherlock. His wonderfully brilliant flatmate that he, oh better admit it now he thought for himself, that he frankly had a crush on since they first met and it was only growing. 

Then he somehow knew there he stood, not really he still didn't know how to handle this development, he settled down again fully intending to make the most of this wired and wonderful situation. It was really comfy laying there surrounded by Sherlock's heat. However his stomach had other plans. Just as he nuzzled back against his flatmate and started to drift of it let out a loud growl demanding food. John was very tempted to ignore it at first but after a second, even louder growl he gave in. With a sigh he tried to slip out of Sherlock's arms without waking the sleeping genius. 

This worked about as well as the first time. That would be not at all, despite his skinny form the detective was really strong something John had witness many time. The next step, which would be waking Sherlock up, made John stop up for a moment. The detective rarely slept and he wanted him to have all the rest he could. Another firm growl quickly put an end to that and he pushed back against the man sleeping behind him and nudged him with his elbow. 

"Hey, wake up Sherlock it is morning." It took a couple of more not so gentle nudges with his elbow before the detective started to stir. It didn't however have the desired effect. The only thing that happened was that said man tangled their legs even more and nuzzled his head down where John's neck met shoulder. He started to kiss the sensitive flesh and a shiver went down John's spine. 

"Oh come on, let me up I'm starving" he protested. 

"Food is unnecessary" came the reply spoken in a deep voice still covered in sleep. Another shiver went down John's spine but he didn't give in. 

"That's not true and you know it" John replied 

"Now let me up" he added before Sherlock had the chance to protest. 

"But it is comfy here" came the reply direct into his ear. 

It really should be illegal for people with deep voices to do that John thought, luckily he was lying down so nobody would notice if he got a bit weak in the knees. Still he resisted the temptation and tried a new strategy. Instead of rolling forward as previously he threw his weight backward and twisted his body as he landed on top on Sherlock. He wasn't sure if it was a success or not. On one side he wasn't trapped on his side with Sherlock's long limbs wrapped around him but on the other side now he was lying on top of said man but still captured in his arm. Pros: he could see his face, cons: his brain activity stopped about here. 

At least he knew for sure that Sherlock was awake now, his pale blue eyes observing every move John made. John did the only thing that made sense at the moment, he leaned down and kissed the man bellow him. The kiss was slow and sweet just as all their other kisses and Sherlock was eager to respond, he loosened his grip around John and leaned up. After a couple of minutes of lazy snogging John pulled back, let his legs slide to the sides of Sherlock's leg and pushed himself up. This time the detective didn't try to stop him, he just let his hands slide down until they rested on his hips. 

"Good morning" John smiled like the smitten fool he was.

"Good morning" Sherlock replied and cracked a small smile of his own. Now this position could be very embarrassing and John didn't intend to stay there long. 

"I'm starting on breakfast now. Are you coming?" he said as he swung his leg over Sherlock's hips and slid of bed. On his way out he nicked one of the detective's all dressing gowns (the blue one). Behind him he heard Sherlock's answer. 

"Just tea and toast for me John!" With a chuckle for this typical Sherlock attitude the doctor began the new day.


	10. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is woken not so kindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe other little detective can control if he is waking up or not.

Sherlock was awoken by John's not so kindly elbow in his ribs. After a millisecond to replay yesterday’s events, he wrapped himself firmer around the warm form pressed against his torso. Inhaling the doctor’s familiar scent he pressed his face to the point where shoulder met neck, as he had wanted to do so many times before. Testing how sensitive John was at this particular spot he started to drop small kisses on the skin before him. The experiment had a very satisfying outcome. A shiver went through John's body and Sherlock decided that this had to happen more often. Dully he noticed that John was talking to him, had been for some time, but it had only been a soothing sound that washed over him. Now he focused on it and was able to catch the last of the sentence 

"....starving." 

"Food is unnecessary" he said pleased how another shiver went through John's body at the sound of his voice. Said man didn't give in tho. They exchange another couple of words, Sherlock expressing his displeasure in leaving the bed. After that he felt the body in his arm tensing and before he had successfully deducted what was going on he was hit by the force of the ex-military Doctor which forced him to roll onto his back. He could still feel said man in his arms but he seemed like he had... twisted? Opening his eyes to check that had happened his eyes met John's deep blue ones.After they had observed each other for a short while John bent down and pressed their lips together. It was pleasant to kiss John, so far their kisses had been on the sweat side but that didn't mean it couldn't be snogging. Pulling away the doctor sat up saddling his hips, a position Sherlock would love for him to repeat in a slightly different mood. But that was for another time it seemed. As John climbed of Sherlock came to the conclusion that it was time to wake up probably and let his brain switch on again.   
At once fact started to flow over him: John walked without any indication of a limp - he was happy and relaxed - John had taken his blue dressing grown, the colour matched his eyes. The angel of the sun rays told him that it was about 10 am - he had slept longer than usual, John was making breakfast - he should eat something. 

"Just tea and toast for me John!" he called out. As said man left the room Sherlock laid there a couple of more minutes taking everything in before he sat up and stretched his body. His muscles hurt a bit but the pain was more a pleasant hum that told him they had been well used yesterday. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he padded over to the toilet snatching up another dressing gown on the way. When he had finished his business he headed to the kitchen to find that John already put food on the table. John really could cook but he seldom did it claiming that it was unhygienic to do so in a kitchen with Sherlock's experiments in it.   
Sherlock didn't get that, body parts were organic material and John did use meat and that was also body parts. The day to honour John had cooked. On the table there stood two plates with two buttered toasts covered in scrambled eggs (four eggs, salt, pepper and thyme - why thyme it wasn't standard) and a tomato salsa (tomato, red onion, basilica, salt and pepper). There was also a pot of streaming fresh tea. 

"I said just tea and toast John" the detective spoke up. The doctor didn't even flinch; he just continued working the dough in front of him as he replied: 

"You need to eat more and you didn't say I couldn't put anything on it so I did" then he turned to fix is glare on the detective. "Did you put any experiment in the oven lately?" Sherlock went into the laboratory in his mindpalace and started to flip through the files, nothing about an oven in material. 

"No" he answered. 

"Good" John said and formed the dough in four balls that he flatted out and put in the oven.

"Those should be done in ten minutes" he stated and sat down gesturing for Sherlock to do the same. 

"Eat your toast now. I figured we could have some scones and talk later" So there would be a talk then Sherlock thought, it wasn't unexpected. He sat down and took a bite of his toast to please his doctor. It tasted good. He decided it was acceptable to eat breakfast if this was what was served.


	11. John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Watson can cook fight me! Also all receipt mention in this and the last chapters are stuff I make so it actually taste good.

When John Watson got thrown of the rack he cooked. It was a habit that remained from his not so lovely childhood; it had stuck with him threw university, survived the military and now helped him calm down then something happened with Sherlock. There were many nights when he had knocked on Greg's door demanding to use his kitchen since his own was out of question. As much as Greg mocked him about it he didn't complain. He got a tasty home cooked meal, a calm John and no dead Sherlock out of it, so he washed his own hands and helped out. But this time John didn't storm of to Greg. Their kitchen was clean enough so he was making one hell of a breakfast trying to work out what to say to Sherlock. As easily they had slipped in to some kind of lover’s rhythm he knew that relationship where you didn't know where the other person stood was bound to fail. And he didn't want to have to move out because it went down the bad road or he got his heart broken by a certain Mr Holmes. After putting the scones in the oven he sat down and took a bite out of his toast. A pleased groan left his mouth, yes this tasted as good as when he did it in Uni to calm himself before an important exam. 

"So" he said putting down his toast. 

"I think we should make clear where we stand in..." John stopped helplessly trying to find the words to describe what he and Sherlock were doing. It didn't work very well so he settled for a vague hand gestured between him and the man sitting on the other side of the table.

"…in all this." 

"You will have to be a bit more exact John" Sherlock replied. John felt like slamming his head in the table, of course he wasn't going to make it easy for him. 

"With the kissing and sleeping in the same bed thing" he tried again. 

"Was it a silly thing we did once because it was 3 am in the morning and nobody is sane at that time or was it a start of us dating and being romantically involved." John scratched the back of his head. 

"Should we forget that that ever happened or shall we continue?" 

"What do you want?" was the only answer he got, the temptation to slam his head in the table grew. John took a deep breath and straightened up his shoulders (here goes nothing). 

"I would very much like to continue, but I want it to be a serious relationship. Heaven I don't even know if this is an experiment from your part." John scratched the back of his head before continuing. 

"So if you want to give it a serious try then I'm all in but if not I will back away and we will forget that this ever happened. He looked up and caught Sherlock pale blue eyes observing every move he made. 

"I...."


	12. Sherlock's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we will find out how it will end.

"I would never experiment on you in that manner; you are far too precious for me to do that." Sherlock said determent.

"Besides contrary to popular belief I have dated and had sexual relationship. It just takes a lot for me to get attract to someone in that fashion, so I have no need for more examination" John looked a bit confused over this extremely clear statement.

 "So I'm not an experiment. Good. That's good. And the rest is Sherlock for?" Sherlock huffed a bit. Sometimes John could be so slow.

"Yes I would very much like to be in a romantic relationship with you and if I wasn't serious I wouldn't even be attracted to you in the first place."At his words John's face lit up with a big happy smile. He opened his mouth to say something and then

"Bip Bip Bip Bip biiiiiiiiiiip!" He couldn't hold back a small chuckle. John laughed as well.

 "That would be the scones" he smiled, rising up and moving towards the oven. When he passed Sherlock he brushed his hand through the detective's hair. Said man leaned into the touch which made the other man chuckle a bit.

"Cat" John said fondly and finely shut of the annoying beeping noise.

"Scones?" He asked taking out the small bread. It smelled amazing. Sherlock hummed buttering one up, took a small bite and let out a groan of pleasure.

 "You should cook more" he said taking another small bite.

"Stop putting body parts and experiment in the kitchen and I will" John promised.

"Body parts are also organic substance, you use meat I fail to see the problem" Sherlock shout back.

"It isn't hygienic!" John replied.That comment made Sherlock enter a rant of why John was wrong. It felt nice doing their ordinary bickering, nice to know that their relationship wouldn't change too much even with the new addition. They were in the middle of a heated discussion on the subject of why chemicals should be on safe distance from food when Lestrade burst through the door. John turned his head when he heard the footstep, body tensing slightly before recognising the DI. Sherlock had known who it was as soon as he heard the footstep in the stairs, but he thought John's soldier instinct was cute even if he should have known the sound of Lestrade's steps by now.

 "Scones mate?" John asked as the DI reached the kitchen lifting a little wood container covered in tea towel.

"No, I have a dead body in a bloody cinema and have been trying to reach you all morning" Lestrade answered tension obvious.

"The victim is female and showed up in a seat sometimes between closing and opening without triggering the alarm, dressed like the female lead in Titanic. No obvious course of death and no clues about her killer."

"We slept in" Sherlock said. "Text me the details and the address. We will meet you there." With those words he was up and on his way to gather his coat.

 "And to think that an hour ago he wouldn't let me leave bed" he heard John mumble before he yelled:

"Don't think I let you of about the dancing just because we got a case! We are still gonna talk about it!" Lestrade let his eyes wander between both off them.

"No I even don't wanna know" he settled with as the detective and his doctor exited the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the final chapter of this part. Yes this part, it will be more. Did you really think I could let them go now? The next part is gonna be more case!fic but don't worry it will be plenty of Johnlock too. And besides they still haven't talked about the dancing. Thanks to everyone that have read this, please leave kodus and comment and tell me what you thought about it. Lastly a big thanks to lovely AlexBSChris for being an amazing beta! <3


End file.
